Say Something
by purplelove6
Summary: This is my first fanfic about Perico. Or any fanfic really. Please read and respond.


Ok this is my first fanfic ever so please leave helpful comments. This is a Percico fanfic told from Nico's POV. I hope you enjoy it and if you do be sure to say so!

_"I wonder if he will ever love me"_ I wonder to myself as I watch him practice sword fighting 'He' being Percy of course, who else could captivate the dark spots in my heart and make me feel light.

"Hey Nico, watch this," he calls out to me as his sword slices the head off the dummy causing straw to fly, a large grin spreads across his face as he looks back at me.

"Nice, where'd you learn such an impressive trick?" I roll my eyes as he makes his way to the smooth wooden bench where I had been sitting for the past hour while Percy trained.

"You didn't like it?" he pouts after he flopped down beside me hardly moving the sturdy yet comfortable bench.

"How do you plan to get stronger if you can't handle a little sarcasm?" I ask nudging his solid arm with my seemingly flimsy arm. When I compare the side by side my skin pale compared to his golden tan. Realizing that I'm staring, I quickly return my gaze to Percy. I jerk my arm away upon seeing the uncomfortable confusion in his green eyes. _"How could I be so stupid" _I mentally scold myself. "We should probably get ready for lunch." I say looking down as I kick the fake wood floor of the expansive gym.

"Yeah, we should" Percy hurriedly gets up and heads to the locker room. Not checking to see if I follow. After a deep breath I get up, and follow him through the door.

After we were done showering, we made our way up to the dining pavilion. We parted ways as we went to sit at our respective tables, on either side of the pavilion. I so badly wanted to sit with him, to talk and eat together. I was hoping that maybe, just maybe Dionysus or Chiron would let me sit with him since I was the only one at my table since Hazel was at Camp Jupiter.

But no such luck I asked Dinoysus first, not really expecting a yes from him, because, well he hates all of us. Even Chiron said no, which came as a shock being that Chiron is usually the nice one, he said that Hazel might come back and then I would sit with her but, I don't think even he believes that.

I head to the woods because earlier today Percy set a letter on my bed inviting me to have a mini campfire with him and some other people. I'm not sure who all is coming because, Percy wouldn't tell me.

When I arrive at the spot where the campfire is flickering away, a spark of life almost, I look around but I see no one. "Percy!" I call out but my voice goes unheard in the darkness. "He must be late" I say aloud.

"He's not late!" I hear suddenly and then a freezing wave of water crashes down on my head, soaking me from head to toe.

"AHHHH!" I scream as the freezing water saturates my clothes, "WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS!"

"A funny one!" I hear from behind a large tree, I rush over there hot with anger and I see Connor and Travis Stoll rolling on the ground laughing.

"What is your guy's problem?!" I demand.

"Hey don't blame us" Travis is the one who spoke.

"Yeah it was Percy's idea" Conner says and it seems like he is holding back a laugh but I ignore that.

"This was Percy's idea?" my voice laced with hurt.

"Yeah" Connor and Travis both spoke together this time. "_Why would Percy do that?_" I wonder to myself while Travis and Connor stand there whispering to themselves.

It's been 5 days since I've talked to Percy after that prank he had set up for me. I don't know if I believe the Stolls though, but it's the only lead I have on why they did that. The Stolls are known for their pranks but they never prank without a motive. *Knock knock knock* I get up from my comfy spot on my bed and open the door to see Percy standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I say coldly

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me" Percy demanded.

"I haven't" I said denying that I obviously had "Why would you think I was avoiding you?"

"Because you have been, and you really shouldn't lie you're not very good at it" Percy retorted. "Also I was told to invite you to Truth or Dare from Annabeth",

"I'll check my schedule," I respond turning away from him. "See you then I guess" Percy said as he turned and walked away.

So I'm headed to the dining pavilion for Truth or Dare with Percy and Annabeth, and whomever else was invited. " _Oh gods I hope this isn't another prank_" I think to myself crossing my fingers in the pocket of my hoodie. When I make it to the pavilion the fire is already lit; Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo and my stomach drops as I notice the Stoll twins. They are all the picture of happiness, roasting marshmallows, laughing at a joke Percy probably made. I make my way to the fire and everyone looks up from their conversation and greets me. "_Oh good this isn't another prank_" I sit next to Leo who is near Percy but far enough so I'm not too close to him so he knows I'm still angry with him.

So we get started with the game and so far it seems to be pretty basic stuff like 'I dare you to lick the cement' and 'I dare you to eat a whole smore in one bite' but when Travis' turn came up that's when things got uncomfortable. "I dare Percy to kiss his crush" He said as an evil grin spread across his and Connor's faces. Percy shifted a little uncomfortably and eventually got up and started to walk...towards me! He crouched down in front of me and held my cheek in his soft, warm hands. He leaned in and I swear you could hear everyone's jaw drop to the ground, his soft lips brushed mine and I could taste his warm and salty lips. They tasted like the sea, in a good way though, the moment lasted forever but was painfully brief all at the same time. I feel Percy's lips leave mine, and I look into his green eyes; remembering that we have an audience, we turn to the others whose jaws are still gaping wide open.

"Oh" "My" "Gods" Everyone said at once. I could barely hear them over the sounds of waves crashing in my ears. When I turn to Percy, his face is still close to mine and his lips, will I ever stop thinking about them, were spread into a warm happy smile; the polar opposite of the wicked grins that were on the twins' faces when they doused me.

"W-why did you kiss me?" I whisper, so that the others couldn't hear us. "Did you not want me to?" Percy sounded confused "No, I mean yes! Yes I did! But I didn't know you wanted to" "Well now you do" Percy said with a smirk on his face. I stand up and hug him.

A week had passed since Percy kissed me and I still feel as though it was last night. When I think about it, I still feel bubbles of happiness welling up inside of my stomach. Yesterday Percy and I made plans to hang out tonight and watch movies. It's also the one time a month that we can have sleepovers in other cabins, so Percy is staying the night. Next month we decided that I would stay in his cabin. I head out the door of my cabin with a walk in the woods on my mind. As I walk I notice Annabeth walking purposefully towards me, angry like a teacher about to yell at a misbehaving student, my stomach drops to the ground when I realize the target of her rage.

"Uh, hi Annabeth" I say cautiously

"Stay away from Percy!" She blurts out, she is scary when she's mad!

"Why?" I demand

"Because he is MY boyfriend not yours! So just stay away or your secret won't be a secret anymore." She said as she turns around and walks away as though a giant stamping out small villages.

I watch as she makes her way towards her cabin. My insides are racked with tremors as though an earthquake was resonating from my core. As the tremors made their way to the surface, my arms wrap around my body to keep the shakes at bay. I continue on my walk afraid of another encounterment. After a little while of walking I run into Percy

"Hey Nico!" He says happily

"Um, hi Percy" I say nervously looking around for Annabeth "What's wrong" He says very concerned

"Oh its nothing. I say

"Oh Ok! Well don't forget about tonight"

"I won't" I promise

I head back to my cabin and grab my Stygian Iron sword just in case Annabeth comes looking for me and I head back out. I find myself at the lake, the sun is setting and it looks beautiful on the lake. I hear footsteps behind me and I quickly grab my sword and spin around. "Woah chill it's just me!" I hear a voice exclaim, I look up and I see Percy standing there with a scared look on his face "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you" I explain and I drop my sword and put it back in its sheath. "Who were you expecting?" He says curiously, "Well anyways it's getting dark we should get inside before the Harpies come" He turns and walks away and I follow him to my cabin. We walk in and I go to look for a movie and he plops down on my bed. I grab a movie and put it in, I sit down next to Percy.

"What movie?" Percy asks

"It's a movie about 2 sisters, a talking snowman, an evil prince and a guy who was adopted by trolls" I reply smiling

"Sounds good" Percy laughs

About half way through the movie Percy falls asleep, he's so cute when he's asleep. I turn the movie off and go to sleep myself. When I wake up Percy isn't there. "_Where is he?_" I wonder and I look around the cabin and Percy is nowhere in sight. I go to the TV and I see a letter and on the front it reads 'Nico.' I open the letter and I begin to read it '_I told you to stay away from him. You didn't listen and now you'll be lucky if anyone ever sees him again'_ Oh no. Annabeth kidnapped Percy! I have to find him before she hurts him.

I grab my sword and dart out of the cabin and run to the Athena cabin to look for Annabeth. "ANNABETH!" I yell, I look around and there is no one in the cabin. I storm into her room and start trying to find a clue leaving a mass of destruction in my path and I finally find her diary. I furiously flip through to her latest entry, _'Dear Diary, The plan has worked out wonderfully…of course. Percy is in the secret chamber behind the bookshelf. Note to self: 3 shelf 6 books over 2 books down.'_ So it's in the shelf, I head to the 3rd book shelf and count 6 books over and 2 books down and pull a book that seems to be about a person stealing lightning.

The book shelf splits down the middle, I unsheathe my sword and walk through the gap. The book shelves close behind me and I begin to walk. I can't see much the torches in here are very dim, the walls are made of rough stone and the floor dirt. The tunnel seems to go one forever when I finally reach an opening. I step through and open a door to see Annabeth sitting at a desk. She looks up and grins wickedly.

"Hello Nico" She says with an evil glint in her eye

"I'm not here to talk, I'm here to get Percy back now where is he?" I growl out at her

"Oh well I can't just tell you, that's no fun." She whines and stands up and I hold my sword up remembering what Percy taught me that day in the training hall. Annabeth grabs her dagger, the one that Luke gave her when she was little. She charges at me and cuts my arm.

"Argh!" I exclaim in pain and I grab my arm

"You just don't listen do you?" The grin on her face had been replaced with a snarl. I swing my sword at her and I make a deep cut in her leg and she falls to the ground.

"Why should I?" I retort "Now, where is Percy?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't I will kill you" I say and I hold the tip of my sword to her throat and a small trickle of blood streams down her neck.

"Fine! He is in that room over there, he's out cold not dead though." She points to a door across the room. I pick her up and put her in the chair at the desk and tie her to the chair so she can't get out. I go to the door and turn the knob slowly, I push the door open and start to walk inside to see Percy laying on a bed in the center of the room. The floors are cement and the wall are a dark oak, the room is lit but still a little dimmed. I walk over to Percy and sit on the bed next to him. I look down at him, he is a paler than when I last saw him.

I hold the side of his face in my hand, he is chilled but not cold, I hold my hand over his mouth and nose. I can feel his warm breath against the palm of my hand. "_Oh good he's breathing_" I sigh a sigh of relief. I pick Percy up and I carry him out of the room and up to the Athena cabin, and I take him to the Poseidon cabin and set him on his bed. I pull up a chair and I sit there not planning on leaving until he wakes. After a few hours I eventually fall asleep. I jolt awake from fear of Percy being kidnapped again, "_He is still here, and that's good._"

"I will never let you out of my sight again Percy" I say and I grab his hand and hold it tight. I suddenly feel his hand hold tight onto mine but his eyes are still closed. "_He must be able to respond to touch but he isn't awake yet_" I think and it's a struggle to stay awake but it's worth Percy's safety. I hear Percy make a small grunt as if he is waking.

"Nico?" I hear Percy's sleepy voice say

"I'm here Percy don't worry." I say reassuringly

"What happened Nico?"

"Annabeth kidnapped you while we were sleeping last night" I stated

"SHE DID WHAT? Oww." Percy exclaimed and then held his side in pain.

"Percy you need to relax and take it easy for a while. I'm not entirely sure what Annabeth did to you but you need to take it easy for a few days." I set my hand down on his chest

"I will never let her take you again Percy" I reassure him. He sets his hand down on mine

"What happened while you were down there? Did she hurt you?" He says with a worried tone

"I'm fine just a cut on my arm, I gave her a deep gash in her leg though" I reply

"Where is she now?" Percy asks

"Still in the chamber as far as I'm aware, I tied her to a chair." I say with a little amusement in my voice "But what matters now is that you are safe and with me" I lean over to him and I kiss him his soft lips against mine feels so right and I'm overwhelmed with love for Percy. When I pull back he looks up at me and smiles, "I love you Nico" "I love you too Percy"

THE END

I hope you enjoyed it like I said this is my first fanfic so advice is totally welcome! I will make more fanfics eventually so give me ideas for more stories.


End file.
